Chocolat Fraise !
by Chewiie-Tsu
Summary: Les 3 de Suna passe à Konoha pour des vacances...en une journée, plusieurs choses se produiront...Romance guimauve et scrappage de goût musicaux de Gaara en particulier...gomen nasai
1. I see you

* * *

Voici ma première fiction sur ce site « Chocolat Fraise » , vous comprendrez pourquoi au long de la lecture…

**Pour l'instant je dirais que c'est une histoire très Guimauve, avec quelques absurdités, racontant les aventures de 5 couples, peut-être plus en background…si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de romance bien changez de fic' héhé…**

**J'vous laisse avec ce début…**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : I see you**

-Temee !

-Usuratonkachi !

-Grâce à toi, on est perdus !

-Hé oh, qui a oublié la carte ?

-Et les tentes t'en fais quoi ?

Ils soupirent en chœur et songent que finalement, Sakura aurait été utile pour cette mission. Qu'elle aurait vérifié les sacs…surtout. Et qu'ils ne se seraient pas perdus.

-Et si…on invoquait Gamabunta ? on pourrait voir où on est…

-Pour une fois…t'as eu une bonne idée.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu !!

Sasuke se retrouve aussi sur la tête du crapaud mais, ne s'y attendant pas, il glisse et manque de tomber. Naruto le retient et le monte… un peu trop fort. Leurs lèvres se joignent un moment.

-PWEUH !!! Lâche-moi ?!?!

-BWOUARCH !!!

Ils ont une vague impression de déjà vu et rougissent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? grommelle le crapaud.

-Je…retrouver notre chemin. Laisse-moi juste regarder.

-Il finit par retrouver le village de Suna et L'entrée de Konoha. Ils reprennent leur route, sans même se regarder.

-YATTA ! On est arrivés !

-Dire qu'on s'est perdus…

-J'ai eu une bonne idée, heureusement !!!

-Pff…!

Sasuke commence à marcher vers le bureau de Gaara, mais Naruto attrape son bras et le tourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-L…laisse moi s'il te plaît…

Le blond le laisse aller, se résignant à le suivre en silence. Espérant que Gaara soit de bonne humeur…

-…

- -^-

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-'Te regardes pas !

-T… d'accord, murmure le brun, se sentant de moins en moins bien…

* * *

-Gaara emmène-la avec toi !! j'peux plus l'entendre !!

-Moi non plus, alors j'ai acheté un IPOD !

-…t'as quoi dessus ?

Le roux le lui tend. Kankuro met un écouteur, s'attendant à du heavy metal, mais c'est plutôt «Caramell dansen» et «Love love shine» qui lui percent le tympan. Gaara réfléchit et dit :

-Tu viens toi aussi.

-Hein ?

-À Konoha. J'aurai peut-être besoin de toi.

Le Kazekage compte caser sa sœur…Pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre. Et pourquoi pas Kankuro, par la même occasion ?

* * *

-Gaara-san !! J'suis content de te voir !

-Salut ! l'était temps -^-'**'** Bonjour Sasuke.

-'Lut…

-*toujours aussi amical *

Kankuro surgit, son sac et ceux des autres en main.

-Bon ! On y va ?!

-X.x

-Laisse les se reposer un peu ^^'

* * *

Temari soupire, la tête entre les mains, sur son bureau. Pourquoi cet idiot hante toujours ses pensées ?

-Après tout, c'est qu'un imbécile, râleur, flemmard, chialeur, gentil…attentionné…et diantrement sexy…Ouaaah !!! NON ! J'suis en train de devenir guimauve !!!

Elle se frappe la tête contre le mur avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit, iPod sur les oreilles, «Everytime we touch» à plein volume. Elle commence à fredonner…

-…_.I get this feeling and everytime we kiss…_

Elle s'arrête, rouge, s'imaginant embrassant le Nara. Songeant à ses lèvres si…semblant si douce…et…son odeur si…sucrée…

-J…je dois arrêter de penser à cet…ce…comme du chocolat ^^

Elle sourit, le visage du brun en tête. Peu importe si elle devient gaga, Shikamaru est juste…Shikamaru ! Temari se lève et court voir son frère…

-GAARAAA !!! Oh…heu…bonjour Naruto, Sasuke…

-Yio Tema-chan !

-Elle rougit, l'imaginant encore…l'appelant ainsi.

-Tu…tu vas à Konoha Gaara ?

-Oui…

-Je…

-Tu viens avec nous.

-YEAAH !!!!

Elle part en sautant partout joyeusement. Les gars haussent un sourcil avant de partir se coucher…s'inquiétant pour sa santé mentale…

* * *

Le lendemain, en route pour Konoha, Sasuke et Naruto ne cessent de se chamailler. C'était pire aux oreilles de Gaara et Kankuro que les plaintes et chiales de Temari. Cette dernière faisait jouer «Miracle» en boucle sur son iPod. Kankuro, lui, écoutait les soundtracks de Pinocchio sur son vieux mp3. Quant à Gaara…

-QUE JE T'AIME, QUE JE T'AIME, QUE JE T'AIME !!!

-O.O

Sasuke et Naruto oublient leurs chicanes un instant, fixant le roux…

* * *

-Oï, c'est Naruto.

-N…Naruto ?

-Il ramène Gaara.

-O///O

L'équipe 8 fixe l'entrée des idiots au village. Ça fait tout de même deux semaines qu'ils sont partis. Croisant un certain regard, Hinata rougit et s'enfuit, prétextant un entraînement avec son père.

-Mh…Naruto ? demande Kiba.

-Non. Il ne nous a même pas vus. Lui si, par contre.

_Il _regarde Hinata tristement…

* * *

Son cœur manque un battement, certaine qu'il la regardait. Et elle qui s'est enfuie au lieu d'aller le voir !

-Hinata-sama ?

Elle rougit, et Neji s'avance vers elle.

-Ça va ?

-O…oui Nii-san j'ai juste…eu un malaise, mais c'est passé.

-Tu ne te serais pas plutôt enfuie ? Du mystérieux «Aï» ?

-T…Quoi ?!

Elle proteste, devenant de plus en plus rouge, reculant jusqu'à foncé dans quelqu'un. Elle vire pivoine, reconnaissant _sa_ voix.

-Hinata ? Ça va ?

-O…oui pourquoi ?

Neji sourit et s'en va. Serait-ce _lui_, Aï ?

-Je…t'ai vue t'enfuir.

-Je…ne me suis pas enfuie, proteste-t-elle faiblement.

-…

Il soupire, se penche vers son oreille, tremblant :

-T…tu me trouves si monstrueux que ça ? Tu me…hais à ce point ?

-N…NON !!! c…on peux aller dans un autre endroit ?dit-elle, blessée.

Il lui prend la main et l'emmène dans le parc. Accoté derrière un arbre, il lui prend la main.

-J…j'ai l'impression que tu me hais…

-Non, c'est pas vrai…je…en fait j'ai…

Sa lèvre tremble légèrement, elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Je m'ennuyais de toi, avoue-t-elle, je ne m'attendais juste pas de te voir là. Je ne savais pas si…si je devais te sauter dans les bras ou a…agir normalement…

-J'aurais aimé la première option ,la deuxième aurait fait l'affaire…mais j'ai eu peur en te voyant t'enfuir…

Elle lève finalement la tête et plonge dans son regard couleur océan…qui semble sur le point de déborder.

-E-excuse-moi !!! S'il te plaît ?!

-Je ne pourrais pas...pas te pardonner...je me suis trop ennuyé et...et...

Il l'étend sur l'herbe et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur si enivrante.

-M…moi aussi, fait-elle faiblement…

_…attendant son premier baiser._

-Hinata ?

-O…oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Elle rougit et entrouvre la bouche pour dire un «moi aussi» mais se fait prendre par celle du jeune homme. Elle répond maladroitement à son baiser, fermant lentement les yeux, se blottissant dans les bras de son…

…_amoureux…_

Il finit par se décoller, manquant de souffle. Elle sourit timidement, s'Approche de son oreille et murmure à son tour :

-M…moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle caresse ses cheveux, puis la marque sur son front avant de finir…

-Sabaku no Gaara…

* * *

-Kankuro ? Je vais à l'appartement ! Tu peux aller voir Tsunade ?

-Ouais, ouais, soupire-t-il.

Elle court en direction de l'appart', le cœur léger. Quant à lui, il se met en marche.

Après quelques minutes, il s'arrête pour ajuster son sac. En relevant la tête, il aperçoit une jeune fille s'attacher les cheveux, dans une maison à droite. Elle porte un chandail bleu et or, ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en cascade dans son dos. Il rougit, la bouche entrouverte, l'air béat…jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit, et qu'elle ne devienne pivoine à son tour, lâchant ses cheveux du même coup. Elle ne reconnaît pas Kankuro, ne portant pas de «maquillage» et sans chapeau. Il ne reconnaît pas Tenten, chignons défaits.

Les deux se fixent un bon moment. La brune finit par continuer de se coiffer, mais abandonne et court jusqu'en bas pour aller voir l'inconnu. Le souffle court, elle murmure :

-S…salut ?

-Heum je…désolé…je…je te regardais et…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Kankuro l'entoure de ses bras et la serre bien contre lui…

Il ne s'attendait pas à une rencontre aussi _spéciale._

* * *

**Tsu : O.O c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais !**

**F.i. : Rien qu'un peu ! ^^''**

**M.M. : C'est trop fifille comme fic'…M'en vais voir d'autre chose -.-**

**Shika : Depuis quand je sens le **_**chocolat**_** ?**

**Tsu : Je…**

**Gaara : …Que je t'aime ?**

**Tsu : Heum je…**

**Sasu : .......**

**Tsu : Nii-san ??**

**F.I. : Heum…pour finir je tiens à passer quelques commentaires…**

**1 – Les titres sont tirés de chansons…si ça vous intéresse allez voir ;)**

**2- Heum…Les **_**Suniens **_**sont pas mal présents dans cette fic…en fait, ils font partie de 3 des 5 couples principaux.**

**3- Pour l'instant, les couples sont : GaaHina, ShikaTema, KankuTen (Le plus guimauve… :S ), SasuNaru et…un dernier qu'on verra au chapitre 3…**

**4- La fic ne devrait pas contenir beaucoup de chapitres, plus l'épilogue.**

**C'est tout !!! Ah non…**

_À suivre…_


	2. Kiss the girl

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de «Chocolat Fraise» !**

**On comprend déjà mieux le titre, grâce à Temari ^^' mais pour «Fraise» ? Des idées ??? **

Chapitre 2 : Kiss the girl

- Lalalala...lalalala, fredonne Temari en gambadant joyeusement en direction de l'appartement.

Elle sourit et s'arrête, croyant reconnaître une silhouette dans un restaurent à sa droite. Elle regarde et écoute un peu plus attentivement :

- T'as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

La blonde rougit, ça devient intéressant ! Elle détache ses longs cheveux et va s'asseoir discrètement dans le restaurant, à proximité du trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

- Si tu dis ça *munch* c'est que tu aimes quelqu'un.

- *traître ! tu le sais déja !*

- C'est quiii ? Elle ressemble à quoiii ?

- J'ai dit que ça te regardait pas !!!

- S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaîîîît !!!!

- Tu m'énerves !!!

- Et si j'disais les noms et tu acquiescais si c'est le bon ? C'est moins gênant comme ça ?

Il rougit et accepte, pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Temari se positionne de manière à voir son visage.

- Sakura ?

- Beurk.

- Moi ?

- Franchement

- Fiou ! Hinata ?

- Nan.

- Ino, t'es vraiment aveugle ! c'est Temari... lance Choji.

Le brun rougit fortement avant d'entendre quelqu'un s'étouffer devant lui. Il se lance au secours de la jeune fille, s'étant noyée dans son verre d'eau après la déclaration du «papillon».

- Qu...Quoi ?!

- Hein ?

- T...Temari ?!

- Heum...

- Tu nous...écoutais ?

- Heum pas vraiment . je passais comme ça...

Ino sourit, se délectant de cette conversation.

- ...

- .''

- Vous faites quoi ici tes frères et toi ?

- Gaara voulait venir, j'ai suivi.

- Pourquoi...?

- Heum...raisons persos !

- Tu t'emmerdes chaque fois non ?

- J'ai changée !!

- C'est à cause...d'un garçon que t'es venue ?

Il rougit en détournant le regard, un peu comme elle. Elle prend un visage sarcastique pour lui murmurer :

- Du moins, J'ai cru entendre que j'avais un admirateur !

Il vire plus rouge qu'Hinata et reste bloqué, bouche ouverte.

- Désolée Nara ! Je vois y aller.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et s'approche de son oreille...

- Ciao mon chou !...

...avant de repartir en sautillant.

- Shika ? Ça va ?

Il sourit, sa main posée sur sa joue...comme pour protéger le souvenir du baiser. Malgré tout, un doute entre dans son esprit...et si elle faisait tout ça pour le niaiser ?

* * *

- ...

Kankuro et Tenten se fixent en silence. Ils ne se regardent presque plus, gênés. Ellesetrouvestupide d'avoir agis ainsi, mais elle ne regrette pas l'extase de son premier baiser. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la revoir s'attacher les cheveux, et lui sauter dans les bras.

- T...je...

Elle sursaute, ne pensant pas l'entendre parler si tôt.

- Je suis désolé !! C'est pas mon genre de...

- M...moi non plus.

Ils se sourient timidement.

- Je...m'appelle Kankuro.

- Tenten.

D'un coup, ils se souviennent des examens chunnin, de la fille aux macarons et du garçon à marionnette.

- Tu ?!

- Toi ?!!

- OUAAAH !!! s'écrient-ils.

Ils se lâchent, traumatisés, en se pointant du doigt. Finalement, Kankuro éclate de rire en rougissant.

- D...dire qu'on s'est pas reconnus ^^''

-Ou...ouais.

Tenten commence à se jouer nerveusement dans les cheveux et marmonne :

- C'est sur que sans ton maquillage...*T'es plus mignon...*

- Et tes macarons...*C'est vraiment cute !*

- ...^//^

- J...tu veux m'accompagner...voir l'Hokage ? J'aimerais...apprendre à te connaître et tout...

- Heum...

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu veux rentrer un instant d'abord ? J'aimerais m'attacher les cheveux.

- D'accord.

Ils entrent, gênés. tenten, contente que ses parents soient absents, lui offre à boire. Il décline l'offre et la suis plutôt à l'étage. Il s'asseoit sur son lit tandis qu'elle se coiffe.

- T..tu es vraiment mignonne...

- O///O

- Tenten. ^^ Tenten...Teeen-Teeen !! x3 KAWAII !!!

- A-arrête ça on dirait qu'on sort ensemble ou un truc !!!

- ...c'est si grave que ça ?

Blessé, Kankuro a presque envie de partir en courant et ne jamais revenir. Finissant son deuxième macaron, elle se retourne et s'Avance vers le lit. Elle l'étend sous elle et l'Embrasse à la comissure des lèvres, en murmurant :

- Ça m'dérangerait pas vraiment mais...j'te connais pas assez.

- Kankuro no Sabaku, fait-il le souffle court, j'ai 19 ans je...

Elle commence à rigoler et se met à genou. Elle le fixe un moment, avant de penser à l'Hokage.

- Oh zut ! Faut aller voir Tsunade !

* * *

- Où tu vas ?

- Manger un ramen. Tu viens ?

Sasuke rougit et acquisce. Il marche derrière le blond, tête baissée, mains dans les poches. Il se demande si...c'est le bon moment pour tout lui avouer.

- Sasuke ? ça va ?

- Hein ?!

Naruto l'observe, inquiet. Voir le brun comme ça le stresse. Il ne veut pas qu'il quitte le village pour le laisser...seul...à nouveau.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- O...oui oui ! *surtout avec toi!*

- T'as pas l'air d'aller !! Un ramen te fera le plus grand bien !

- ...idiot...!

Naruto se retourne, prêt à répliquer, mais Sasuke le regarde en souriant. Il rougit et marche plus rapidement.

Arrivés, ils commandent et mangent, gênés. Par accident, Naruto pose sa main sur la cuisse de Sasuke. Il regarde ses doigts, incrédule, s'attendant à se faire frapper. Sasuke pose plutôt sa main sur celle du blond. Il finit de manger et part en entraînant son ami avec lui. Ce dernier est...pivoine.

- S...Sasu..ke ?

- Mh ?

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je marche avec toi.

- En tenant ma...main ?

Sasuke le regarde, se foutant des coups d'oeils des passants.

- Et alors ?

- Bin heu...on sort pas ensemble là...

Le brun l'enlace et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble ?

- P...parce que...

- Naruto ! Je...

Il prend une grande inspiration, prêt à se lancer et...

- Sasuke-kuun !

- Merde...

Il lâche le blond en râlant et se retourne vers Ino.

- Quoi ?!

- Heu...je dérange ?

- Un peu oui !!!

- Sasuke, relaxe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Bien...j'ai appris des choses intéressantes et j'avais besoin d'aide pour caser...

- Tu peux pas me laisser ME caser avant toute chose ?! crie-t-il.

Ino écarquille les yeux, surprise de la réaction de Sasuke. Naruto lui fait signe d'oublier ça et emmène l'Uchiwa plus loin.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à lui parler comme ça ?! T'es pas bien ??!!!

Le cri réveille Hinata et fait sursauter Gaara, qui se collaient sous l'arbre. Il s'asseoient et observent leurs amis se châmailler avec curiosité, le roux légèrement frustré qu'ils aient dérangés ( Ou plutôt qu'ils aient éveillés SA Hinata !). L'Hyuuga se blottit contre lui, ce qui le calme un peu.

- Elle avait qu'à pas me déranger ! C'tait important ce que j'allais te dire !

- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est seuls ! T'aurais pu me le dire !

- J'attendais le bon moment !!!

- De quoi ils parlent ? murmure Hinata.

- Je...sais pas...

- Biien dis-le moi alors ! On est que tout les deux !!

- *Enfin, pas vraiment -^-*

Sasuke se fâche et accotte Naruto sur un arbre, lui sommant de se taire. Gaara croit voir des larmes se former dans les yeux du blond alors qu'il lâche :

- T...tu veux encore partir c'est ça ? C...c'était pour rire...«Pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble ?» ?!

Bouche-bée, l'Uchiwa ne trouve rien à dire. Le renard le repousse et s'écrit :

- Tu veux encore m'abandonner pas vrai ?!

- N...Naruto !

Il se sauve, Sasuke tentant de le rattraper. Hinata, surprise, finit par murmurer :

- Ils...sortent ensemble ?

- J'crois pas. On l'aurait su.

Elle remarque l'air frustré de Gaara et se tourne vers lui.

- Ça va ?

- Moui :[

- Gaara-kun...-^-'

-Il t'as ré...réveillé en beuglant...

- O////O

- Tu avais l'air si bien...

- Tu dormais pas ?

- Heu...non.

Ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire ou non, Gaara lui dit qu'il lui expliquera plus tard.

- Je comprendrais si jamais il y avait des trucs dont tu ne veux pas parler, tu sais.

- O//o m..merci...

Elle sourit devant son rougissement et en profite pour tenter de l'embrasser...avec la langue...

- Mais je vais menpawhmemem ?!

Il devient plus rouge que ses cheveux et fice son amie avec de grands yeux. Elle se décolle lentement et rougit à son tour, s'excusant de son geste. Il rigole birèvement et lui donne un bisou sur la joue.

- *Ça goutait la fraise...^//^* songe Gaara.

* * *

- T...Temari ! Attends !!

iPod sur les oreilles, la blonde n'entend pas. Elle gambade encore, _Kiss the girl_ à plein volume, Le brun lui attrape le bras et la tourne vers lui. Elle sursaute et retire ses écouteurs.

- Tu m'niaisais tout-à-l'heure hein !?

- Quoi...?

- _Mon chou_ et m'embrasser sur la joue, c'était des blagues ?!

Elle le pousse en criant :

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?!?!?

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et elle tente de s'enfuir. Devant chez elle, il l'attrappe par l'obi de son kimono...tirant un peu fort, il le détache. Shikamaru rougit tandis que son vêtement tombe. Il le retient avant que le soutien-gorge de la blonde ne soit dévoilé à tous.

- NARA !!! Imbécile !?!?!

Elle le rattache en râlant et se tourne.

- Fiche-moi la paix! T'es qu'un con finalement !

- Fi...nalement ?

- Je commençais à t'apprécier moi !

- Attends !! Je croyais que tu me détestais ?

- Hein ?!

- Mais...je t'aime! Désolé de t'avoir blessée Je voulais pas !

Elle le fixe, étonnée.

- _Sha lalalaa my oh my ! looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna -_

_- Kiss the girl ! -_

Shikamaru plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son amie avant de l'approcher vers lui. Il se penche vers elle et...

- _KISS THE GIRL ! -_

...sous le regard ébahi des passants, dont Ino qui boudait Sasuke. Cette dernière pousse un grand cri de joie avant de partir en courant.

[ Il est vraiment con mais.. ]

[ mh...ça goûte... ]

[ Il sent... ]

[ La fraise !! ]

[ Le chocolat !! ]

* * *

Tsu : Pfiou...

Chewiie : xD

F.I. : Bon le ''punch'' du titre est dévoilé. Est-ce que t'as des trucs a révéler ou faut que je le fasse ?

Tsu : ah ouain biien c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant L'épilogue de quelques lignes x) Heu...la chanson a la fin est produite par le son des écouteurs de Temari et puis...Dernier couple a découvrir dans le prochain :)

_Reviews ???_


End file.
